There is known a lens meter to obtain optical characteristics of a lens by projecting a measurement light to the lens and receiving the light having passed through the lens by a light receiving element (see Patent Document 1, for example). When a spectacle or eyeglass lens set in a spectacle frame is to be measured by such a lens meter, an examiner first places (puts) the lens on a lens table which is a so-called nosepiece having a hole through which a measurement light axis of a measurement optical system and the measurement light pass. The examiner then brings a frame (a left rim and a right rim) in the case of a full rim frame and others or a lens (a left lens and a right lens) set in a frame in the case of a rimless frame and others into contact with a contact surface of a frame support member to restrict movement of the target lens. The frame support member is slidable (movable) in a direction to approach the lens table (i.e., a forward direction) and a direction to move away from the lens table (i.e., a backward direction). While keeping this state, the examiner moves the frame support member together with the frame and the lens to measure a predetermined portion (position or region) of the lens. By such measurement operations, as for even a progressive lens, the locations of a far vision zone and a near vision zone, and an additional power can be measured.